


Til the End

by celtic7irish



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Fills 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Happy Ending, Kind of brutal at the beginning though, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, The Soldier consents but since he's brainwashed it's borderline non-con, dub-con, mild dirty talk, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: After the Winter Soldier recognizes Steve on the bridge, Hydra decides that they need to bind him completely.  To an Alpha.  Things don't go quite as planned.





	Til the End

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Square I1: A/B/O: Breeding Kink
> 
> Please see notes at bottom for a quick summary if you're worried this might trigger you

The door opened again, and the Winter Soldier wanted to scream. He couldn’t, though, couldn’t scream.  Not through the gag in his mouth, thick and choking him so that he could barely breathe, his body trying desperately to take in oxygen through his nose, even as his body writhed, covered in cum and his own slick.  Blood ran down his neck, flowing sluggishly now, but it was only a matter of time before another of Hydra’s Alphas bit him again, sinking through flesh and trying to force a bond as they fucked him raw.  His body was covered in cuts and bruises resulting from the Alphas’ fury at repeated failures.  The Soldier didn’t know why they couldn’t bond him; he was an Omega, they were Alphas.  He was a tool of Hydra.  It should work.  He _wanted_ it to work.  If it would only make them stop their assault.

 

But with each new failure, the Alphas grew more aggressive, more brutal. And the Soldier had no way to fight it, even if he could batter his way through his programming to do so.  He was chained down, his legs held wide open, his body curved painfully, giving him no leverage, no strength to try and break the chains that bound him as Alpha after Alpha came and fucked and knotted and bit him savagely, occasionally giving him a sharp shake and tearing the wounds open just that much further.

 

And still, the Soldier’s body wouldn’t relent, the Heat forced upon him and making him half-crazed with need. He’d been silent at the beginning, when his handlers had told him that he would be bred and bonded with an Alpha of their choosing, responding only that he would comply.  He’d known it to happen before, in military units, the arranged bonding of an Alpha Soldier and an Omega Support Specialist; or the forced bonding of an Alpha soldier with the Omegas of a conquered town.  This was nothing; it was to be expected. He served Hydra, in whatever way they wanted him to serve.

 

But it wasn’t working, and no matter how much they beat him or fucked him, he didn’t know why. He wasn’t bonded.  He knew that much; they had checked.  And then they had made absolutely sure, tearing away everything that would have left even the smallest doubt, until he was just an Omega, a passive body waiting for a big strong Alpha to come claim him.

 

“We’ve got something special for you this time, Asset,” the familiar voice informed him, still harsh with suppressed rage. Brock Rumlow had been the first Alpha to try and claim him, and the first to fail.  He seemed to think that it was the Soldier’s fault, that the Asset had done something to keep the bond from working.  But he hadn’t.  He wouldn’t.  The Soldier would comply.  He had to.

 

“Well?” Rumlow prompted, but he wasn’t speaking to the Soldier now, and the Soldier whined, more slick spilling from his raw, swollen hole and sliding down his thighs to join the mess below him.

 

“You couldn’t even clean him up first?” a voice demanded, filled with anger and a sort of possessive, dominating edge that the Soldier recognized. He _knew_ that voice, and his body jerked in its restraints.  He wanted to yell at the owner of that voice, to tell them to go away, to get out while they could. 

 

“Aw, look at it,” Rumlow laughed. “If you want to try and clean that mess up, be our guest.  It’s stubborn, refuses to be bred like a good little Omega.  If you’re lucky, it won’t kill you.”  Another laugh, and then the thud of the door as Rumlow left, leaving the Soldier alone with the new Alpha. 

 

“Dammit,” the Alpha muttered, pheromones quickly filling the room. The Soldier scented the air, surprised that this Alpha could overpower the scent of so many others.  How had Hydra gotten hold of an S-Class Alpha?

 

Cold hands touched the Soldier’s flanks, and the Soldier jerked, unable to keep himself from trying to pull away even as more slick slipped out of him, reacting to the scent of Alpha. “Fucking Hydra trash,” the voice muttered darkly, too low for the cameras to pick up on, but the Soldier heard it, registered its meaning even as the Alpha retreated a ways.  The Alpha wasn’t Hydra.  He didn’t serve Hydra. He shouldn’t be here!

 

The Soldier let out a warning growl; _I know what you are, you’re not one of us, you’re an imposter!_

 

The Alpha snarled back. _I am an Alpha. You will respect me!_   The Soldier subsided; the Alpha was correct.  Even if he wasn’t a member of the organization, Hydra had brought this Alpha here.  Perhaps he was affiliated with them somehow?  The Soldier didn’t know what sort of outside contacts Hydra had, but it would make sense that they would have access to other Alphas.  And if a bonding worked, they could always keep the Alpha here, could make him part of Hydra.

 

The Asset whined; he didn’t want this Alpha to become part of Hydra. He didn’t know why.  Maybe it was for the same reason that he seemed so familiar.  Maybe the Soldier knew him from somewhere.

 

“Shh, Bucky, it’s all right,” the voice soothed, and the Soldier shuddered. Bucky….who the hell was Bucky? Was he Bucky?  He rolled the name around in his head for a while, only half paying attention to the Alpha who was at the door, demanding something in a low, angry voice.  The name was familiar.  Maybe he was Bucky.  Or had been, in a previous lifetime.  He didn’t know.

 

The pheromones grew stronger again as the Alpha approached him, and this time, when he touched him, it was with a cold cloth, rough against his abraded skin. “Couldn’t even manage to find warm water, I suppose,” the Alpha muttered, and Bucky realized that the Alpha was trying to clean him up, trying to erase the other Alphas from his skin.  He didn’t protest when the Alpha pressed a little too hard against a few bruises, or scraped against a raw cut.  “Sorry.  Sorry,” the Alpha murmured.  “Just a bit more.”  Hands were at his throat, cleaning away the blood from the bite marks the other Alphas had left.

 

“Hah. They tried real hard, didn’t they?” the sarcasm was thick and heavy, the tone carrying the hint of an accent.  Brooklyn?  The Soldier remembered that voice, it made him think of Brooklyn.  But why?

 

“Mmee?” he said, his voice strangled through the gag.

 

“Shh, Buck,” the voice murmured again, low and right next to his ear, presumably so Hydra couldn’t see him. “We don’t have much time, the reversal won’t work for much longer.  I’m sorry about this, but we’ve got to get you out of here.  Do you understand?”  A hand was pressed against the back of his neck, fingers tangled in his long hair.  To anybody watching the cameras, it would look as if the Alpha was pressing on his neck, forcing him to drop his head lower in submission.

 

The Soldier still didn’t understand, but he was starting to get an idea of what the Alpha wanted. He whined through the gag, his body shivering under the light pressure of that hand, of the scent of Alpha.  But more than that, something inside of him was clamoring for attention, telling him that this would work, that it had to work.  He gave a small nod of consent, as much as he was able with his restricted movements.  He was sure they would’ve put a leash on him if they hadn’t needed access to his neck and throat.

 

“Good boy,” the Alpha murmured, his scent growing impossibly stronger with his arousal. “You’re so pretty, gonna look so good carrying our pups, yeah?” he said, the blunt head of his cock already pressing against the Soldier’s ass, slick easing the way as he shoved inside.  “Gonna take you home and protect you and the pups, gonna have a family of our own,” he crooned, one hand fisting in the Soldier’s hair, forcing his head back, his back arching uncomfortably as the Alpha fucked relentlessly into him, larger than the Soldier might have anticipated based on the Alpha’s smaller stature.

 

He moaned in pain and agreement, tears tracking down his face as sharp fingers dug into his side, nails leaving crescent marks in their wake. The Alpha’s scent filled his nose, made him keen and shudder with wanting, with something almost like hope, if the Soldier ever allowed himself to feel anything as useless as hope. _Please, please, please. Alpha._ He wanted to beg, to whine and curse and scream and plead, but he could do none of that, could only force air into his lungs, could only take what the Alpha was giving him.

 

The Alpha was ruthless in his search for release, hitting the Soldier’s prostate on every thrust because of his girth rather than any actual attempt to give the Omega pleasure. “Gonna bond with you, Buck, gonna be your mate.”  The Soldier grunted, his cock swelling under the assault, despite the fact that he was exhausted and hurting and confused.  “Good boy,” the Alpha praised.  “My god, Buck, do you even know what you look like, all spread out and waitin’ for me?”

 

The Soldier hadn’t been waiting for him, hadn’t been waiting for anybody in particular, but the thought obviously pleased the Alpha, judging by the possessive satisfaction in his voice. The Soldier pushed back as much as he could, groaning when the Alpha slid just that much deeper.  “Oh, Bucky, yes,” the Alpha sighed, his pace increasing.  “So pretty, all spread out and leaking, just waiting to be bred, to be claimed.  And they tried, huh? Tried to breed you, to bond you, to fill you with their pups.  But it didn’t work, it couldn’t.  Because even like this, you remember me.  You remember our promise.”

 

The Alpha froze, shuddered, then shoved forward rapidly, once, twice, three times and he was coming, shoving himself as deep as he could go, so that his knot pushed past the Soldier’s rim, locking inside of him as the Alpha swelled. Breath against his neck, and the Soldier knew what was coming, was ready for it.

 

“’Til the end of the line, pal,” the Alpha said, and the Soldier wailed through the gag as the Alpha bit him, as memories flooded through him. The man on the bridge, but smaller, like the Soldier remembered him.  A blonde, scrawny Alpha with fire in his eyes and blood on his teeth, angry at the world for making him such a weak Alpha, for making him unwanted.

 

Mostly unwanted, the Soldier acknowledged as he felt the first stirrings of a successful bond taking root, the Alpha’s scent changing even as his own did, making them compatible to each other, souring their scents for anybody outside of the two of them and their pack. He settled into his bonds, exhausted, ignoring the sounds coming from outside – they weren’t important.

 

“Cavalry’s here,” the Alpha – Steve – muttered, his nose pressed against the Soldier’s throat. “Gonna get you out of here.  Are you with me, Bucky?”

 

The Soldier – no, Bucky, he was Bucky Barnes – huffed through his gag. “Oh, sorry!” Steve apologized, reaching forward to remove the gag, making them both groan as his knot shifted inside of Bucky.  “Stark is never gonna let me hear the end of this,” Steve sighed.

 

Bucky worked the ache out of his mouth and jaw as he came back to himself, the bond helping to re-establish a baseline, helping him to break Hydra’s hold over him. No doubt, if a Hydra Alpha had been successful, he’d still be the Soldier, loyal to his Alpha, his handler, and thereby loyal to Hydra through affiliation.  But Steve Rogers, little guy from Brooklyn, wasn’t Hydra.  He was a fucking Avenger.

 

Bucky groaned. “Gonna make me an Avenger, Stevie?” he rasped, his throat dry and sore.

 

Steve chuckled, and Bucky whined, more slick sliding out around Steve’s cock and down his thighs as the pleasure sparked through him. “Stop that,” he complained. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve murmured. The sound of explosions and screams could be heard outside, followed by the roar of some large beast.  “As soon as I can, I’m gonna get you outta here,” Steve promised.  “You can’t be comfortable.”

 

Bucky snorted. “What’s comfort gotta do with anythin’?” he asked derisively. He’d been in worse positions before as the Soldier, this was nothing.  He’d be fine until his stupid Alpha’s stupid knot deflated enough for the lug to pull free.  Speaking of size, he narrowed his eyes.  “I thought you were bigger,” he said at last.

 

Steve’s voice was tired when he answered. “I was.  Am,” he corrected.  “But Tony reversed the serum temporarily.  Long enough to get me in here.  The hard part was convincing Hydra that I could do what they couldn’t, and that I sympathized with them.”  He sounded positively disgusted, and Bucky felt his lips twitch up in an unfamiliar expression.

 

“Yeah, well, dunno how you convinced them you were anythin’ but you,” Bucky said, “but I’m grateful for it. And I’m gonna smack the shit outta you when we get outta here,” he threatened.

 

Steve shifted with a quiet, “Oh,” and Bucky prepared to have him pull away, but instead, he felt the knot inside of him grow impossibly bigger. The hands that had been on his waist grew, as well, and it was the weirdest sensation to feel the little guy revert back to the larger Captain America that Bucky cried out, his body clenching involuntarily against the cock inside of him, pressed firmly against his prostate.

 

“No,” he said faintly, realizing what had happened. The serum reversal had worn off, and now Captain America was knotted inside the Winter Soldier in the middle of a fucking Hydra compound.  “You idiot,” he growled.

 

Steve reacted by shoving forward, slipping into him impossibly further, and Bucky whined, realizing that the Captain was ready for round two. The knot slowly deflated, and a rush of slick slid out, Bucky’s Omega scent rising to meet Steve’s Alpha one.  “Oh, Buck,” Steve sighed, thrusting inside him, both of them ignoring the chaos happening right outside.  “You’re perfect, you can take it.  Take everything.”

 

Bucky nodded frantically. “Yes, Alpha,” he agreed.  “Take everything. Anything,” he promised, pushing back as best he could.

 

Steve sped back up with a groan. “Gonna breed you again,” he growled.  “And when we get home, gonna lock ourselves on my floor and fuck you stupid.  Gonna fuck you right through your heat, breed you like a proper Omega.”

 

Bucky was whining, embarrassment and desire raging through him, twisting up inside his stomach and chest and brain, whirling in a cacophony of sensations. “Yes, Alpha,” he replied.  “Please, please, please.  Breed me.  Fill me with your pups.  Gonna be such a good Omega.”

 

Once the haze had worn off, they’d probably actually need to have a talk about what each of them expected from each other, but right now? Right now, all Bucky cared about was pleasing his Alpha, was taking everything his Alpha had to give him, giving his Alpha everything he needed.  “Please, Alpha,” he whined, baring his throat in an obvious plea.

 

Steve growled, his thrusts growing more erratic. He pulled out entirely, wrenching himself free as he came, cum splattering along Bucky’s ass and up his spine, dripping down his thighs to join the mess of slick and cum already there.  Teeth locked on his throat, and Bucky screamed out his own orgasm, his vision whiting out, the Heat seeping from his skin.

 

When he came to, he realized they were moving. He was wrapped in a blanket – cape? – and held in Captain America’s arms.  He looked up into a determined face, and Steve caught his gaze and gave him a quick, reassuring smile.  “You with us, pal?” he asked.

 

Bucky blinked, then nodded. “Yes.  Put me down,” he insisted, hearing approaching footsteps.  Steve did as he’d requested, and Bucky realized that there were others around them.

 

“Oh, man, I did not need to see that,” a scruffy-looking blonde complained, knocking an arrow into a crossbow before sending it straight through the heart of one of the approaching soldiers. The next arrow went through the eye of another man. Hawkeye, then, the Avengers’ archer.

 

A lithe redhead slipped by him, dancing on light feet as she took down a handful of enemy combatants in moments. “Oh, I don’t know,” she purred.  “He is a super soldier.”

 

Steve’s shield arced above her head, taking out half a dozen soldiers before pinging against the wall and flying back into Steve’s hands. “Enough talk!” he snapped.  “Move!”

 

“Delivery for Murder-Bot there!” a mechanical voice said, and Bucky snarled as a red and gold suit of armor flew past, dropping a pair of sweatpants and a handful of weapons at Bucky’s feet.

 

“You must be a Stark,” he observed, slipping on the pants and grimacing at the feel of cum and slick sticking to the fabric. Still, it was better than running around a Hydra base completely naked, and he picked up the weapons gratefully.  A couple of knives that he handed to Steve, and a set of handguns with extended cartridges.  They weren’t Hydra-issue weapons.

 

“Oh, look at the genius,” Stark muttered sarcastically. There was a roar further down the corridor, and the walls shook around them. Stark cursed, then took off towards the sound of the noise.  The rest of the Avengers followed, and Bucky?  Well, he followed his Alpha.  That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight, that’s who he followed.

 

Besides, Steve still owed him a proper breeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary: Hydra wants to breed the Winter Soldier with their Alphas. He complies because he's brainwashed, but he's definitely compromised consent-wise. Tony finds a way to temporarily reverse the Super Soldier serum and they manage to get Steve inside. Steve proceeds to have sex with the bound Winter Soldier, though it is implied that the Soldier agrees to this within his limited capabilities. Still, it's definitely dub-con, if not outright non-con on the part of the Hydra soldiers, so please consider yourself warned.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
